Roofs of vehicles may have an opening which is closed by a pane. Such roof assemblies are also referred to as panoramic roofs. The pane is transparent or semi-transparent, for example, such that light from outside the vehicle can reach the interior, and that the vehicle occupants may be afforded a view to the outside. Such panes may be stationary or movable roof elements made from glass, for example. A plastics edging, for example a foam molding, is provided in the peripheral region of the lid.
EP 1 577 080 describes a method for foam-molding a pane, an opening mold piece being used therein. On account thereof, a surface of the foam molding cures without contact with the mold piece.
It is desirable for devices for producing an edging of a flat extended panel to be stated which in each case enable simple and reliable production. Moreover, it is desirable for methods for producing an edging of a flat extended panel to be stated which in each case are capable of being carried out in a simple and reliable manner.